supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferiak (Rise of the Prime Beings)
Inferiak is a Darkborn, one of the first creations of the Brotherhood of Makuta's former leader, Makuta Miserix, one of the two deities worshipped by the Religion of the Ancients and the husband of Ireul as well as the father of Shalem. History Soon after the Brotherhood joined God, their leader created the first Darkborn, Inferiak was among them and was far older than most of his fellow Darkborn of the first generation, when Miserix left and declared war to angels, Inferiak was with him and served as a general in the war. During the war, he met Ireul, an angel of the Ophanims, and, despite being in opposite sides, they discussed and became friends, with time, Ireul like Inferiak started to see the conflict between Darklings and Angels as something that wasn't of any use for both sides and they saw, by speaking with their fellow angels and darklings, that they weren't the only ones to think that, Inferiak managed to give her memory back to Ireul about Yaldabaoth not being her creator, God, happy that one angel remembered of him, summoned both Inferiak and Ireul, thanked the Darkborn, explained the true situation and asked them what they wanted promising that he would give them that. The two friends answered that they wanted a place to live far from the conflict as they knew that not even God could stop the conflict for everyone, God gave them enough power to create and they created Earth together, Inferiak, Ireul and their followers launched on Earth and lived on it for a while, eventually, they fell in love and had one daughter, Shalem, the first, but not the last, of the Napharems. Soon, Napharems were numerous and each had enough power to easily defeat a Seraph, Shalem being only a tad weaker than Aurelion and Ananke themselves, Inferiak and Ireul feared that Heaven and Sheol noticed of that but luckily, Heaven was dealing with the Angelic Warbeasts Incident and Sheol was prevented to act. However, this situation not lasted forever and, after centuries, the Archangels noticed the Earth and what happened, they send legions of angels led by Michael himself, among the Napharems, only Shalem survived, among the followers of Ireul and Inferiak, Dae, Adam, Eve and Lilith were captured, Jester and Sandalphon were murdered and most of the angelic followers had their wings cutten. Inferiak and Ireul survived to this slaughter and watched the Earth evolve without Napharems, the life giving birth to the dinosaurs then saw that the angels, Adam, Eve and Lilith had fallen without their wings and with their memory erased, they saw Lucifer manipulate Lilith then Eve to make humans corrupted. Eventually, towns appeared and Inferiak, with his family, hid in Minnesota taking a human name. Personnality Inferiak is a cold being who likes only a few people, however, once he likes someone, he can do anything for them, once considering Miserix as a god left him rather displeased with religious cults and, like God, he is uncomfortable when someone bows before him, even seeing the Religion of the Ancients as weird humans. He don't likes humans seeing them unredeemable and considers them even worse after her wife admitted that he was right about humanity, he tries to be the best father for his daughter and, unlike most fathers would do in their situation, don't overprotects her perfeclty knowing that she's far more than capable of defending herself. He sometimes admits to miss the darkness of Sheol and is quite ignorant about the modern world though he knows almost everything about the past periods. This is perfecly shown by his job as a history teacher when he is able to answer every question about the past but hesitates for more than two minutes at a question about a more recent fact. Obviously, he loves his wife and his daughter more than all, he hates Darklings and Angels. Powers and Abilities Being a Darkborn, Inferiak is among one of the most dangerous and perhaps strongest of all Endarkened except of course his siblings. His powers should not be taken lightly and God made him even stronger as well as gave him and Ireul a true body rather than a vessel. * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Inferiak is able to rival Archangels and, while he is stated to be weaker than them, he can give them a long fight. * Nigh-Omniscience: Inferiak is among the oldest beings, he was way older than the appearance of humans and witnessed many elements. * Umbrokinesis: Like all other Darkborn, Inferiak has power over darkness, however, his powers are far more powerful than younger Endarkened and are even stated to be on par with Icarax's own powers over darkness. ** Shadow Travel: An ability unique to Darkborn and to the Brotherhood, he can, via shadows, travel and teleport as fast as light. * Light Absorbtion: Unlike all other Darkborn, Inferiak becomes stronger the more light there is. * Immortality: Inferiak, as a Darkling, is immortal. He cannot age or wither. * Immunity: Despite being a Darkling, Inferiak is immune to almost all of their weaknesses except to the Shadow Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. Neither angel blades/sword can harm him either, much like Light empowers him. ** Exorcism Immunity: As Inferiak is in a true body given by God, no exorcism works on him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Inferiak cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. * Super Strength: Inferiak is extremely strong, even for a Darkborn. No supernatural entity weaker than him can match his strength. * Teleportation: Inferiak displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. He uses his Shadow Travel more than teleportation. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Shadow Trap: A Shadow Trap can hold Inferiak for a short while just as a angel trap can hold an Archangel. Beings * Primordial Beings: '''The Primordials can easily erase Inferiak of reality. * '''The Three Lords of Death: The Three Lords of Death can kill Inferiak effortlessly, it is stated that it would be Great-Death who would reap him given his power. * Archangels-Level Entities: Archangels and beings on their level can outmach Inferiak. * Shalem: Shalem can easily kill her father. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species-Level Entities or higher can kill Inferiak instantly like Archfairies' Staffs, Archdemons Swords, or Necro-Scythes. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Darklings Category:Darkborn Category:Season 16 Characters Category:Season 16 Villains Category:Season 19 Characters Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:Rise of the Prime Beings Series